


Five-uh-oh

by Firecadet



Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: Anakin gets a late-night phone call from Ahsoka, who is in a spot of bother with Coruscant's finest.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Five-uh-oh

Anakin and Padmé were halfway through the main course when Anakin's comlink went off, with the generic number tone.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker speaking." Anakin said. "Who am I talking to?"

"Er, Hi Master." Came the response, in an instantly recognisable voice. "I don't suppose that you'd be able to help me out, would you?" Underneath Ahsoka's voice, Anakin could hear the bustle of a police station.

With a sinking feeling, he knew what he had to ask next. "Is everything OK, Ahsoka?'

There was silence for perhaps fifteen seconds. Anakin's heart sunk further.

"They'll release the speeder when you get here." Ahsoka said. "It's all just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Why did they arrest you?" Anakin asked, reading between the lines.

There was a sullen silence. "Ok, fine. I was having fun in my speeder, and not endangering anyone."

Anakin swiftly translated that from Ahsoka-speak. "So you were driving quickly and somewhere you weren't supposed to drive?"

"No-one uses the mother and child reserved lane this late at night. And I wasn't going that fast!"

Anakin rolled his eyes at that. "So you were on the right side of the sound barrier?"

Sullen silence.

"Ahsoka, tell me how fast you were going, or I'm going to leave you there overnight."

"Fine." Ahsoka almost spat. Anakin could sense the sullen glare from her tone. "I was doing about one and a half times the speed of sound." He could imagine her standing there, her eyes shooting daggers at the arresting officer, as she got her phone call.

"Ahsoka!"

"C'mon, Skyguy... it's not like you don't do that sort of thing. I've been there with you."

"Ahsoka, I do not break the sound barrier for fun, in the middle of the senate district."

He could sense the sulk down their training bond.

"Sure."

"Did you do anything else?" Anakin asked, well aware of his padawan's tendency towards verbal abuse when she felt provoked.

There was a silence. Anakin sighed.

"Ahsoka..."

There was an incoherent growl. "I told them what I thought of them."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"And I may have tried to get away, sure. Who doesn't?"

Anakin rested his face in his hands. "How much is the fine?"

There was a pause.

"Fifteen thousand credits." Ahsoka muttered. "And they want to give me community service."

"I'm picking you up in the morning."

"C'mon, Skyguy... please?"

"Would you, for the record, like to remind me exactly how many times you've been arrested for stuff like this?"

There was a sulky period of quiet. Anakin could easily picture Ahsoka rolling her eyes and glaring.

"Twelve times."

"And, since you became my Padawan, how many times have you been on Coruscant?"

"Twelve." Ahsoka growled, letting the sound resonate in her throat.

"Ahsoka, it feels to me like you're struggling to learn. That's my failure as your Master. So, this time, we're going to try leaving you in the police station, and letting someone from the Temple collect you in the morning."

"Shebse schutta..."

"Ahsoka!" Anakin snapped.

"Fine. Sorry, Master. I shouldn't have called you a shebse schutta."

Anakin sighed.

“C’mon Skyguy, that’s three years of my allowance.”

“Then you should have considered that  _ before _ you decided to have fun in your airspeeder. And no, I’m not paying your speeding ticket this time.”

“Please, Master… c’mon, Masters Secura and Unduli have already picked up their padawans.”

“And what had they done?”

“Umm… Bariss sat there correcting my huttese, and Maris legged it over a fence.”

Anakin sighed. “So, not only have you gotten yourself arrested, but two other padawans as well.”

There was a very long pause. “I mean, you could look at it like that, Master.”

“Ahsoka Tano.”

“Fine.”

“If you try to put the fine on your Jedi Order credit chip, I will let you explain it to Master Foon.”

He got a distinct ‘urk’ down their training bond at that. Master Foon was famous for once pursuing Mace Windu across three sectors to reclaim forty centicreds which he’d accidentally claimed for a cup of caf. Windu had paid up without even a word of protest.

“I... uh... I’ll keep that in mind, Master.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine…” Ahsoka whined.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Anakin was in a good mood when he went down to the administration department to reclaim his errant padawan.

Ahsoka was sitting on one of the least comfortable chairs available, looking extremely sullen as she tapped away on a datapad.

“Good morning, Ahsoka.”

She looked around, visibly exhausted. “Morning, Skyguy.”

“How did your court appearance go?”

Ahsoka winced. “Master Unduli wanted me to get more community service.”

“How much did you get?” Anakin asked, sympathetically.

Ahsoka looked around, sharply. Anakin could feel her shock down their bond.

“Three hundred hours. And I’m not allowed off Coruscant until I’ve done them. And no, Master Undili insisted that me doing Jedi things didn’t count.” Ahsoka looked highly offended at that, before pulling up the bottom of her leggings, revealing a tracking device. “I’m not allowed to leave the Temple except to do community service. And I’m banned from meeting up with Barriss for an entire month. And I didn't realise that you cared."

"Of course I care, Ahsoka. I'm your Master."

"You left me in a police cell overnight!"

"How many times do you think Obi-Wan left me in a cell?"

"What?"

"Ahsoka, I wasn't always a model padawan."

"I know Master Kenobi sometimes makes comments about that, but I didn't realise you'd got into that much trouble."

"I got into just as much trouble as you, Ahsoka. And I didn't stop until Obi-Wan left me to face the consequences."

"Oh. I... didn't realise."

“I see.” Anakin commented. “I believe Commander Bly wants a word with you. Down on the athletics track.”

Ahsoka’s lekku paled.

“I… suppose I’d better go and see what he wants.” Ahsoka said, keeping her voice level.

“I’m sure he’ll let you have some breakfast.” Anakin consoled.

“He’ll make me, Master. So it sucks even more when I’m running laps.”

Anakin grinned. “If you kept things on the right side of the sound barrier…”

Ahsoka gave him a look of pure dejection.

“I think I will, Master.”

Then she trudged off, to begin her punishment for getting Bly’s  _ ad’ika _ into trouble.


End file.
